


Jailbreak

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Breathplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Dirty Talk, Disguise, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Humiliation, Illustrated, M/M, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prison, Public Sex, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spit As Lube, Tentacle Sex, Violet Wand, Voltron Kink Bang 2018, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: In order to infiltrate a Galra prison and rescue a member of the Blade of Marmora who has been captured, Lotor and Keith pretend to be bounty hunters who have "recaptured" the escaped prisoners Shiro and Matt. However they also come to realize that the head of this prison is a voyeur and sadist who enjoys forcing the prisoners to perform sexually for his amusement.  Unwilling to allow Shiro and Matt to be tortured by Galra soldiers (again), Lotor and Keith take on the responsibility of punishing their captives before the commander, putting on a performance that will convince him they mean business, in order to gain access to the prisoners and rescue Antok before he can betray any secrets of the Blade of Marmora.  Their plan, however, may not unfold precisely as they hoped...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to sublucat for the amazing illustrations (I've added them as Chapter 2), and to the mods of the Voltron Kink Bang for organizing it!

"I think it's a terrible idea," Kolivan said, folding his arms sternly. 

"Which part of it?" Allura ticked off the points on her fingers. "The part where Prince Lotor is a wanted fugitive of the Galra Empire, the part where Shiro and Matt have already been imprisoned by the Galra once before, or the part where you'll all be out of contact with the castle ship for who knows how long?"

"I admit it has some drawbacks," Shiro said. "But what other option do we have? Once we learned that Antok had been captured, not killed as we initially assumed, we had to rescue him."

Keith nodded. "He could give away our plans, location... everything about the Blade of Marmora. And about Voltron." He looked up at Kolivan, apologetically. "I'm not saying he's going to betray us," he added quickly. "But if they torture him, or use some kind of mind control... they could force him to reveal the information."

"Antok would die before he would permit that to happen." Kolivan couldn't entirely hide the concern on his face, though.

"Then if he's already dead, at least we'll find that out," Keith said stubbornly. 

"Besides," Matt added, "there are so many other prisoners. Hundreds in the facility at Vobos IV alone. Liberating them would be a blow for freedom - a symbol of hope to all those the Galra have oppressed."

Lotor nodded his agreement. "And if we can gain access to their databanks, we have the potential to retrieve so much information - codes, current orders, prisoner locations..." He shot a glance at Matt, whose father was still missing somewhere in the Galra's network of prisons and experimental facilities. "It's a risky plan - particularly for me," he added with a hint of a rueful smile. "But we're the best qualified to attempt it. Keith and I will register as Galra - or Galra enough, at any rate - to any scans or sensors they might put us through. And Shiro and Matt will already be in their records as escaped prisoners. When we present ourselves as bounty hunters who have recaptured them, it will allow us to get past their defences and into the facility itself."

"And nobody else has a better plan," Keith added with a sigh of frustration. "We can't wait and see on this one - we need to move quickly, before they realize what they've got their hands on, having captured Antok."

Allura glanced at Kolivan. "The Blade of Marmora is your responsibility - what do you advise on this matter?"

Kolivan frowned, but looked resigned. "They are correct that if Antok is determined to be a member of the Blade, and the Galra are able to question him, that much information could be obtained - information that would pose a risk to all of us, and to our ability to successfully oppose the Empire. Although it is dangerous, their plan is the best option available to us, for our own protection as well as that of our allies."

Allura sighed. "I was afraid you were going to say that. Very well," she said, putting on an optimistic smile. "Then the plan is approved. But please," she added, "be careful. We can't afford to lose the Black Lion's pilot." Her smile rested on Shiro as well as Keith, who both nodded.

"Come back safe," Pidge said, hugging her brother tightly. "I just went to a lot of trouble to find you, okay?"

"I'll try," Matt told his sister. "And maybe with a bit of luck, I'll have more information that will help us find Dad, too."

Lance and Hunk distributed hugs as well, along with sincere promises to keep things running smoothly while the others were away. Even Coran issued some bracing shoulder-slaps and words of encouragement.

Lotor stood awkwardly to one side as the paladins bade their farewells. He was a valuable asset for his knowledge of the Galra Empire's inner workings, but he wasn't yet a trusted friend to the team. Still, Allura took a moment to speak with him quietly, and the other members of the group allowed them their privacy. Whatever words they shared were between the two of them alone.

The four who were going on the mission loaded their equipment into the ship they'd prepared for the job - one of the more battered of Captain Olia's fleet, a nondescript but still functional craft that hopefully wouldn't attract undue attention, and could pass for a bounty hunters' ship. Hunk, Matt, and Pidge had tinkered with it to make some modifications, like enhancing its defenses and adding in an automated recall system, but otherwise it was meant to look just like any other ship that was only a few decaphoebs from the scrapyard. Lotor and Keith threw on some rough and functional armor to look the part, while Shiro and Matt took up their roles as 'captives' by disarming themselves - in Shiro's case, quite literally, as he detached the prosthetic Galra arm with Pidge's help and left it behind. Pidge couldn't quite contain the look of glee on her face at the prospect of having a chance to experiment on the arm while Shiro was away.

At last they were ready to go - Lotor's pale hair piled up under his helmet, Keith's visor down to obscure his too-human face from a casual inspection, and their two supposed prisoners restrained in the ship's hold. Matt had protested slightly at the prospect of spending the entire trip in cuffs, but Keith pointed out that it would be more convincing, particularly if they were scanned by any beacons as they passed into Galra-controlled territory. "Besides," he added with a slight smile, "you'll look more miserable when we get you there."

"Great," said Matt, and tried to make himself comfortable for the trip. Shiro, lacking one arm, was cuffed to one of the ship's railings instead.

According to the information they had, the prison occupied a large floating platform in the ocean of Vobos IV, and had been designed especially to thwart escape attempts. The prisoners worked at extracting heskite from the surrounding waters, a task that seemed designed more for keeping them busy than because the mineral was so rare or valuable, though it had its uses as an industrial coating. More worrying were the rumours that the prison's commander, a Galra named Toruk, ran the place as his own personal fiefdom, forcing the prisoners into perverse acts for his own amusement. 

Shiro was the one to raise it first. "If he tries to... to abuse us, you need to let him do what he wants. If you look like you're trying to protect us, it'll only make him suspicious."

Keith looked back at the 'prisoners', and even with his visor down, they could tell he was unhappy with that plan. "We don't have to let him do whatever he wants..."

"Yes," Matt interjected, "we do." He glanced at Shiro to make sure he wasn't overstepping his bounds, but Shiro just nodded. "Look... we've both been prisoners of the Galra before. We know what it can involve. We knew when we agreed to this mission. We'll be okay."

Lotor cleared his throat. "There is another option," he said hesitantly. The others all turned to look at him, even as he kept his gaze focused on flying the ship. "Keith and I could participate. If we join in with any... forced performances... at least we can try to ensure you aren't harmed as a result."

There was a long moment of silence, which was finally broken by Matt. "You're suggesting that you two fuck us in order to keep the Galra from fucking us worse."

"There's a reason I didn't bring this up in front of the rest of the group," Lotor said, sounding uncomfortable. "If you aren't comfortable with it, of course we can do this following Shiro's suggestion to let them have their way and get it over with."

"No," Keith mused. "I think your way is better. Assuming everyone is on board with it, that is." He glanced at Shiro, curious to see what he'd say. He didn't want to put too much pressure on him, in case the idea made him uncomfortable. He was pretty sure Shiro knew about his crush on him, but neither of them had been brave enough - or had enough free time, truth be told - to act on it. That was assuming Shiro even returned his feelings... He pulled himself back to the conversation at hand, trying to ignore those faint worries at the back of his mind. 

"I don't know if it'll work," Shiro said slowly. He seemed to be thinking back to his own experiences as a captive. "He might not want to share. Or he might have other plans in mind for us that don't involve sex. But I guess it's worth a try." He managed a wan smile, aimed mainly at Keith. "I'd rather have sex with a friend than a captor any day."

Matt shrugged, at least as much as was possible with his arms restrained. "I basically came to space to fuck aliens, so sure."

"Should we... make plans, then?" Lotor asked uncertainly. "Discuss... possible configurations, or safe words that would allow us to communicate with one another without the guards realizing?"

"They'll expect us to beg," Shiro said grimly. "To say no, stop, please don't, all those things. If they're anything like the Galra who held me prisoner, they'll enjoy it."

"What if we use those, then?" Keith suggested. "Translate them so that "stop" means you're okay to keep going, and "please don't" means to slow down or ease off a little?"

"So we don't actually get a word for "stop", then?" Matt said. "I mean, I'm fine with that - it probably wouldn't be very convincing if you stop because we asked you to. Kind of the opposite, actually." He looked around at the other three, who all seemed to be in varying stages of discomfort at the proposed plan. "I don't know why you all look so upset - this is going to be hot as hell."

* * *

They reached the planet at last - a predominantly watery world with only a few volcanic islands piercing the ocean's surface. The planetary defenses picked them up, of course, as they were making no effort to hide, and they swiftly received a signal from the Galra command post. "State your purpose, unidentified vessel," came the harsh voice over the communication relay.

Keith leaned in to reply. "Vobos IV prison base, we have retrieved two escaped prisoners. We heard there's a reward for their capture."

There was a long pause, during which they all held their breath, fearing that they'd be detected and blown out of the sky immediately. Very likely they were being scanned in some fashion, even though they couldn't perceive it - Lotor had been able to provide them with considerable information about the Galra Empire's technological capabilities in such regards. At last the comm crackled back to life. "Approach the landing platform and land your ship within the designated area to prepare for inspection."

"Can do," Keith replied, then winced slightly in case he should have been more formal. It didn't seem to matter, though - maybe it made them sound more convincing as bounty hunters. They were permitted to land on the prison complex's vast landing platform, taking care to put the ship down within the zone that was marked by glowing red lights. A group of Galra sentries surrounded their ship as soon as it had touched down, keeping their weapons trained on them. Keith looked around to everyone, giving them a final nod to make sure they were ready, and then pressed the button that would open the ship's hangar doors. 

The sentries searched the ship thoroughly, although they seemed to pay little attention to its passengers aside from some cursory inspection. Sentries were not quite as simple as robots, but they lacked the insight and curiosity of a flesh and blood guard. However, they were also vastly more disposable, so it made sense they'd be the first ones on board. Keith and Lotor kept still and allowed them to complete their inspection, which seemed to take an uncomfortably long time. Shiro and Matt did their best to look sullen. At last they finished and withdrew from the ship, and the men could breathe freely again for a few moments. 

Then a group of four Galra soldiers boarded the ship, peering around cautiously despite the sentries' inspection, keeping their weapons aimed and ready. "Keep them restrained and bring them inside," one of them growled.

Lotor rose and took Matt roughly by the arm, while Keith unfastened Shiro's cuff from the railing and put it around his own wrist, binding them to one another, ostensibly to prevent Shiro from escaping. They followed the guards into the hulking frame of the prison, sticking close together, and were brought to a holding area where the prisoners were once again scanned. On the screen popped up files with pictures of Matt and Shiro, as well as detailed information about their original imprisonment and their respective escapes.

"So, how'd you capture these two?" one of the guards asked as he reviewed Shiro and Matt's records.

Lotor spoke up. "They tried to steal our ship when we stopped to refuel on Renulon. We overpowered them. Then we heard they were wanted criminals - one's a Paladin of Voltron, his face has been plastered all over the place," he added, gesturing to Shiro.

"Why was a Paladin of Voltron trying to steal _that_ ship?" the guard asked, puzzled.

"How should I know?" Lotor said with a shrug, to hide his inability to answer that question. "Maybe they mistook us for someone else."

The questions broke off at that point, and for a moment they were relieved to escape further interrogation, until they realized that it was because a tall, slim Galra in a commander's armor had emerged onto the walkway that overlooked the processing cell and was gazing down at them. He didn't speak, but it was clear that all the other soldiers knew he was there and went about their tasks more briskly and professionally now that he was watching.

When one of the guards moved to take Matt out of Lotor's grip, however, the erstwhile bounty hunter protested. "Hey, if you haul them off, how do we know we're going to get our reward?" 

"You'll get exactly what's coming to you," said the guard, which sounded just about as ominous as it was meant to. 

Lotor drew himself up, princely and offended, like he was preparing to "do you know who I am?!" the fellow into next week, but Keith interjected first. "Come on. A Paladin of Voltron has to be worth a pretty good reward, even if this other guy is nobody important." Matt looked briefly offended before remembering he was supposed to be cowed and frightened.

"A Paladin of Voltron?" The commander on the balcony overhead spoke for the first time, his smooth, deep voice echoing off the prison's metal walls. "Why was I not immediately informed?"

"Apologies, Commander Toruk," said the guard hastily. "We only just learned of this ourselves. We were going to send for you, but then... you were already there."

"Have them brought to my chambers at once," he ordered, dismissing the protests with a wave of one slim hand, and turned on his heel to walk away. 

"You heard the commander," the guard snapped at his subordinates. "Bring them to his room."

As they were being marched through the prison's corridors, they tried to keep themselves oriented, and to figure out in which direction the prisoners were being held. The structure was shaped like an enormous grid, which made it easy to get confused about which direction you were going in, or where you'd just come from. However, there were occasional coloured markings on the floor that seemed to indicate which sector you were in, and that helped a bit. The officers' quarters were in a section marked with purple symbols, while it seemed like the prisoners were in the yellow quadrant, judging by what they were able to glimpse as they were escorted along.

At last, they were brought to a set of doors that slid open for them. Commander Toruk was already inside, apparently waiting impatiently, his long, slender fingers clicking clawed tips against the arm of his chair. The room was spacious, but sparsely decorated - a few low couches and a table, on the other side of which the commander sat. "Leave them here, but wait outside," he instructed the guards, who saluted him as they left.

"Take off your helmets," Toruk told Keith and Lotor. They did so, only a bit hesitantly. They had hoped to avoid being unmasked if they could, for there was always the chance that they might be recognized - Keith as a Paladin of Voltron, and Lotor as the Emperor's son. If Toruk knew who they were, he betrayed no sign of it, but he did peer intently at Keith for a long moment. "You're not Galra," he said.

"I'm half," Keith told him, trying to quiet the nervousness in his voice. "I guess I look more like my father's side."

"How fascinating," Toruk said, and turned his attention to the prisoners. "Takashi Shirogane and Matthew Holt," he said, referring to a screen with their records on it. "You were captured together the last time as well, I see. It's very touching that you've stayed friends - although rather poor luck on both your parts, I'd say." He glanced over at Shiro. "A Paladin of Voltron, hm? That is a most interesting development. I have a feeling that Emperor Zarkon will be interested to learn of your capture as well."

Shiro didn't have to feign his angry glare. "Go ahead, take me to see him. We'll see who comes out on top."

Toruk smirked. "You're a feisty one, I'll give you that. It will be a pleasure to break your will, and then present you, defeated, to the Emperor."

"Hey," Matt interjected, "what about me? I'm feisty too!"

"I am sure that, with the proper motivation, you can provide valuable information about the rebels who absconded with you," Toruk said. "But you are not worth bothering the Emperor himself about."

"Gee, thanks," Matt muttered. "Asshole."

Lotor made a show of putting his knee into Matt's back and forcing him roughly to the floor. "Speak respectfully to the commander, you piece of filth," he ordered him. Then he directed his gaze back to Toruk. "Just say the word and I'll have him begging for mercy, sir."

Toruk tapped one clawed finger against his lips, as though considering the offer. "Do you not simply want your reward for their capture?"

Lotor matched his sinister smile perfectly. "I'd consider it part of my reward to put this one in his place. He's been nothing but trouble the entire time he's been in our possession."

Toruk chuckled. "Ah, I see. Some suitable punishment is in order, then. Although you could have done so at any time, I presume."

Lotor shrugged. "We thought it would be best to turn them in relatively unscathed. Then you could do with them as you see fit. Besides," he added, "who knows what sort of devious tricks they might try to pull while we were distracted?"

"A valid concern," Toruk agreed. "However, now they're safely in my custody. Guards are stationed outside in the event of any trouble. If you wish to take some of your payment in the form of retribution against him, be my guest."

"I just want to be clear," Lotor said, stepping forward and grasping a fistful of Matt's sandy brown hair, "that we still expect the full monetary reward. This is just a... delivery fee, let's say."

Toruk nodded. "Yes, very well. The GAC is of no great importance."

"If it's of no great importance," Keith interjected, "maybe we deserve double the reward."

"Don't push your luck, halfbreed," Toruk said with a sneer. "You'll take what you're given and be satisfied with that."

"I don't know," Keith said, looking Shiro's muscular body up and down. "I could definitely be _more_ satisfied. It isn't every day you have a Paladin of Voltron in your power."

With a laugh, Toruk leaned back in his seat. "I see how it is. You also request my permission to take your pleasure from this captive before he is handed over to the Emperor?" He considered the proposition for a few moments. "As long as he remains physically undamaged, I see no reason why he shouldn't be degraded... humbled."

"Good," Keith said with a snarl, and jerked on Shiro's cuff to force him off balance. Shiro dropped to his knees, grunting in surprise and pain as he hit the hard metal floor. "You look better like this," Keith told him, a cruel smirk on his lips. He stepped forward and took Shiro's chin in his hand, forcing him to look up at him.

"Please don't do this," Shiro begged, and Keith could see in his expression that he was playing along, that he was willing to do whatever was necessary for their plan to succeed. That made it easier for him to take his already-stiffening cock out and rub it along Shiro's cheek, taking it slow since Shiro had used that codeword. He tried not to think about Toruk watching them, or about what Lotor and Matt were doing, or anything else, just focusing on Shiro, who was looking up at him with wide eyes. 

Lotor, meanwhile, had Matt lying face down on the floor, his hands still bound behind his back, and was working on removing his loose trousers, tugging them off and tossing them aside. Matt gave a half-hearted struggle, kicking his legs (which really mostly just helped with the trouser removal process) but was soon subdued when Lotor straddled his thighs, pinning him down easily with a hand in the center of his back. "This will go easier if you don't resist," Lotor told him.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Matt protested, turning his head so that he could look over his shoulder. He was enjoying himself, despite his position prone on the cold floor, but he tried not to do so too obviously, so as to avoid giving away their collusion in this scene.

"Shut up," Lotor told him, likewise getting into his role as the cruel captor. He forced Matt's legs apart with his knee and spit on his fingers before sliding them along his prisoner's ass. Matt gave a high-pitched squeal as Lotor began to work first one, then two fingers inside him. "Stop whining," growled Lotor, "there'll be more than that soon enough."

"Not much more, I bet," Matt retorted. "Some scrawny little purple dick, I bet."

"We'll see about that," Lotor said, and made him whimper by forcing a third finger into his unprepared hole.

"If you wish," Toruk said idly, "there is lubricant available. It makes the entrance much smoother, when nature doesn't provide."

"But then it would hurt him less," Lotor murmured with a smile, as he kept on fingering Matt. "And I want to see him suffer."

Keith pressed his cock against Shiro's sealed lips. "Open up," he told him, "and if I feel teeth, I might accidentally forget what he said about leaving you undamaged."

Shiro made a good show of grudgingly opening his mouth so that Keith could push his dick in. Even though this was something he'd imagined hundreds of times, the real thing was still better than any fantasy. This wasn't at all how he'd wanted it to happen - having a Galra commander sitting watching them definitely gave a surreal, and somewhat terrifying, edge to the proceedings - but still, his cock was in Shiro's mouth, and Shiro was looking up at him as he licked him, and it was incredible. Keith couldn't help moaning under his breath as Shiro's tongue slid along the underside of his dick, like he was trying to make it feel good for him. Maybe it was just to provide a more convincing show, but somehow Keith didn't think that was all it was for. 

"Spread your legs," Lotor told Matt, rising long enough to unfasten his own trousers. Keith glanced over at them, then looked away with a blush as he saw Lotor taking his clothing off, stroking his cock to get it harder, and Matt scrambling onto his knees, his bare ass pointing upwards. "Eager for it, are you?" Lotor said with a smirk. "I could tell you were a cock-slut from the moment I set eyes on you. I bet you took it for your friend there too, hm?"

"Actually," Matt said with a cheeky smirk, "he's more of a bottom. Me, I can go either way."

Keith looked down at Shiro, who was still working over his cock, lapping at it with long, slow strokes. He wasn't sure whether it was true, or whether Matt was just talking out his ass, trying to play his part. Maybe a little of both? Shiro's cheeks were flushed, but that could have been from the exertion rather than embarrassment. Or, Keith thought, maybe he was turned on too. That thought, that Shiro might be getting hard by sucking him off, only served to make him more aroused. "G-good," he stammered, knotting one hand into Shiro's hair to make him pick up the pace a little. He wasn't sure how long he could hold out, or how long they were expected to perform for, but it felt so good to put his hand on Shiro and steer him just how he wanted him, that he couldn't resist.

The cry Matt gave when Lotor pushed into him broke Keith's concentration on what Shiro was doing. He looked over and saw that Lotor had a hand splayed on Matt's back as he knelt behind him, and that Matt's arms were trembling with the effort of holding himself up from getting his face pushed into the floor. It had to be hard on his hands and knees even without face-planting - the floor was hard steel without anything to cushion it. Keith wondered if Shiro's knees were getting sore too, kneeling there in front of him. He didn't really want to stop him, but then on the other hand maybe he should give him a chance to move too. 

"Enough," Keith said, jerking Shiro's head back by his hair. He tried to sound harsh, and found himself mimicking the tone of voice Lotor was using with Matt. It didn't come as naturally to him, but he did the best he could. Shiro looked up at him, his expression slightly dazed, lips full and reddened from his efforts. The sight was intoxicating. Keith tried to focus on their job here, on the act they were putting on for a very select audience, but it was hard to keep from bending down to kiss those lips, to taste himself on Shiro's tongue. "Strip," he ordered him instead, and took a few steps back to sit down on one of the couches to watch him disrobe.

Shiro struggled somewhat to undress with his prosthetic arm missing. It wasn't impossible, but it just took him a little longer to unfasten the closures of his clothing. Keith would have gladly moved to help him, but it wouldn't fit with their act, so instead he simply crossed his arms, trying to look impatient. His cock was still jutting out, the ambient air chill on its wet surface now that it was free of the warmth of Shiro's mouth, and he longed to have it back somewhere even hotter. He felt like he probably shouldn't have been enjoying this as much as he was, but when Shiro's shirt came off and his gorgeous chest was on display, Keith almost felt like drooling. 

Shiro looked over at him and blushed still deeper, but, knowing his back was turned to where Toruk was seated, he chanced a little hint of a smile. "Pants too?" he asked, sounding nervous - Keith wasn't entirely sure if that was part of the act or not. He nodded, giving a wave of his hand that he hoped looked cruel and indifferent, and risked a glance in Toruk's direction, trying to see whether he was convinced by their charade. 

The Galra commander was paying closer attention to Lotor and Matt's performance at the moment, and Keith supposed he didn't blame him - they were really getting into it. Lotor was thrusting into Matt hard enough to make Matt whimper with each rough stroke. The prince's handsome face was flushed a darker purple, and he was panting, a harsh, guttural sound. Keith had no idea if he'd actually relented and used the lubricant or not - he sort of hoped he had, given how hard Matt was getting reamed. Beneath Matt's ravished body, a small puddle glistened on the floor as his cock dripped with pre-cum. "Stop," he begged, hanging his head, but Lotor only grinned, hearing the chosen codeword, and fucked him harder.

Keith wasn't sure if he could do that to Shiro. Hearing him beg for mercy under other circumstances would have been amazingly hot, but this was nerve-wracking. Treating him that roughly without being able to be completely sure that it was what he wanted would be hard - doing it with an audience who could imprison or torture them if he saw fit to do so would be even harder. He just had to push all those thought aside and focus on getting through this ordeal - although it was hard to concentrate when Shiro had just finished taking off his boots and dropped his pants and was finally standing there naked. Keith's eyes roamed over his body, taking in the smooth, round curve of his ass, the thick thigh muscles, and lastly coming to rest on the massive cock that was standing there, hard and ready for him. Keith blinked, trying to maintain his air of cool composure and being sure he was failing miserably as he ogled Shiro. "Uh, very good," he said, to cover his lapse. "Now lube yourself up for me."

Shiro looked surprised. "I... I don't know where it is," he said.

"Over here," Toruk informed him, gesturing to a small compartment in the arm of his chair. Shiro walked towards him slowly, apprehensive, and Keith wished he had had the presence of mind to go get it himself, rather than putting Shiro through this. The commander leered at him as he approached, and flicked open the compartment, making Shiro come right up to his side. He took the opportunity to run his hand over Shiro's abs, tracing one sharp claw down to his groin. Shiro stared straight ahead, not even looking at him as he was fondled. It hurt Keith's heart to think how Shiro had learned to bear this kind of casual abuse and objectification. "Take it," Toruk told him at last, handing him a jar, and giving him a final lingering stroke before sending him off. 

Shiro kept his face stony as he accepted the lubricant and made his way carefully back towards where Keith sat. He flipped open the lid of the container one-handed and rubbed his fingers in the slick ointment within before setting it down on the nearby table. Keith watched hungrily as he bent over, sliding his lubed-up fingers into his ass. It was such a simple gesture, but something about the way Shiro looked at him as he did it made it incredibly arousing. "Good," he said, then wondered if he was praising his 'captive' too much. "Get your ass good and ready, I don't want to fuck your filthy hole without a bit of lube."

At that moment, Lotor let out a sudden groan and buried himself deep within Matt's ass to flood him with come. Matt cried out as well, bracing himself against the force of Lotor's orgasm. Finally he sank back, drawing out of Matt with a wet slurping sound, and managed to stagger the few steps to the other couch so that he could sit. Matt remained on all fours, and tried to surreptitiously reach down and stroke himself, but Lotor frowned. "Quit that," he ordered him. "You think you get to come? Get over here and lick me clean."

Matt's cocky demeanour had faded slightly as he crawled towards Lotor and knelt in front of him. "You want me to lick you off, after you just came in my ass? Gross."

"Was I not clear?" Lotor asked in a low, menacing tone. He gripped Matt roughly by the hair, pulling him closer. "Clean me up, prisoner, or else I'm sure our host here can find a better use for you." 

He hauled him closer, and Matt gasped out a quiet "please, don't..." Lotor loosed his grip at once, trying to make it look like he was waiting for Matt to follow his bidding of his own accord. Matt took a moment to compose himself and then, swallowing hard, bowed his head over Lotor's softening cock, licking it. Lotor leaned back, watching him intently. 

Shiro cleared his throat quietly. "I'm ready," he said to Keith, who nodded and patted his lap, beckoning for him to come closer. Shiro came over and straddled him, and Keith was acutely aware of his cock pressing up against Shiro's thighs, Shiro's huge dick so hot against his stomach. He thought he might explode. 

"Now ride me," he ordered Shiro, trying to keep his voice from trembling. Shiro raised himself up, reaching between his legs to grasp Keith's cock and steady it, aiming it at just the right angle so he could lower himself down onto it. Keith couldn't resist the overpowering urge to thrust upwards as soon as he felt Shiro's slick ass opening for him. He pushed into him hard, and watched as Shiro's eyes went wide. _He_ was the one doing that - his cock was deep inside Shiro, making him make those amazing expressions. "That's right, take it," he growled, doing his best to sound mean.

Shiro squirmed on his lap, which either accidentally or deliberately made his cock rub up against the fine hairs on Keith's stomach. Keith glanced up and saw Shiro give him a slight smile, so he was pretty sure he was doing it on purpose. He wanted so badly to take hold of that gorgeous cock, to wrap his fingers around it and stroke it until Shiro came all over his belly, but it would have looked too suspicious. He had to keep reminding himself that he was supposed to be punishing Shiro, degrading him, not making this enjoyable for him. It was awful, or would have been if it hadn't felt so shamefully good. He cupped Shiro's ass in his hands and urged him to keep going.

From over where Toruk was seated, there came some movement. The commander hadn't taken his cock out to jerk himself off, not yet, but he was rubbing himself over his clothing. The stretchy fabric of his uniform was pulled taut by his erection, and his hand was idly stroking along his length as he watched the performance in front of him. Keith couldn't read the expression on his face well enough to guess whether it meant arousal, boredom, suspicion, or something else entirely. He hoped desperately that it was the first, or maybe the second, rather than the third. Just then Shiro squeezed him tighter, rocking his hips, and Keith lost the ability to think for a minute.

"I've loosened him up for you," Lotor said, gesturing to Matt, who was still kneeling in front of him, licking gingerly at his cock. "Would you like to take your turn, commander?" Matt looked momentarily concerned, and Lotor reached down to stroke his hair, trying to subtly reassure him without being too obvious about it.

"Not now," Toruk replied, his gaze sliding from one pair to the other as though he couldn't decide which two he'd rather watch, or was trying to keep an eye on all of them at once. "I'd prefer that they be clean first - who knows where they've been?"

"Well I know where this one's been most recently," said Lotor with a smirk. "On his knees, with my cock up his ass."

"Precisely," Toruk replied dryly. "So you can see why I'd rather have them cleaned." 

Keith knew he shouldn't linger over this - that even though he could have spent hours gazing in wonder at Shiro's face, or admiring his nipples, or tracing the maze of his scars, or trying to find ways to arch his back just enough to let Shiro's cock rub more firmly against his stomach, now was not the time. "Hurry it up," he said through gritted teeth, and reached up to grasp Shiro by the throat. He didn't squeeze too hard, just held him with a light grip, but Shiro's face turned beet red anyway, and he started riding Keith more swiftly. Bracing himself against the back of the sofa with his hand, Shiro leaned into it so that he would have more power to his strokes, and Keith thought he might pass out, it felt so incredible. With a groan, he lifted his hips, burying himself as deep inside Shiro as he could before he came.

His grip must have tightened just a little too much on Shiro's throat, because when he finally realized what he was doing, Shiro was gasping for air and trembling, and Keith's stomach was coated with come. "Fuck," he whispered, and released his grasp in alarm. Shiro drew in several huge lungfuls of air, his chest heaving, before he slid off Keith with deliciously wet sound and collapsed, half on the couch and half on the floor. Keith stared at him, hoping he hadn't hurt him but not able to ask. "Get up," he said instead, prodding him in the leg with his toe. To his relief, after a moment Shiro rose to his feet, shaky but seemingly none the worse for wear.

Toruk sat up straighter and summoned the guards. "Take them to a holding cell for processing - and have them cleaned up," he added with a look of disgust. Keith glanced at Lotor, wondering if they should try to stay with the others, but Lotor seemed indifferent as the guards hauled Matt and Shiro away.

"What about our reward, then?" he inquired, tugging on his trousers once more. Keith remembered that he was still sitting there with his dick hanging out, and hastily did the same, wiping the come off his stomach as he did so. 

"Oh, it will be forthcoming," Toruk said. "But for now, perhaps you would care to join me for dinner? I wouldn't want to send you off again on an empty stomach - most inhospitable of me."

"Certainly," Lotor agreed. "We'd be glad to dine with you tonight." At least it gave them an excuse to stay longer, Keith figured, but he still wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea. 

"Very well," Toruk said, standing and rearranging his clothing. He no longer appeared to have a hard-on, but Keith couldn't tell if that was because he'd come in his pants, or had just lost interest once the show was over. "I will have one of the guards escort you to the dining room." He departed, leaving them alone for a moment.

Keith turned to Lotor. "What's going on? We're staying for dinner now?" 

Lotor gave him a look that told him to be careful - it was possible they were still being monitored, even though the room was empty. "It would have been rude to refuse," he said with a shrug.

"Why, though?" Keith tried to think how to ask his questions while sounding like a frustrated bounty hunter, rather than a suspicious member of the Blade of Marmora. "He's stalling, he doesn't want to just give us our money and let us go."

"Maybe so," Lotor agreed. "But at least we get a free meal for our troubles."

Both of them tried not to show how worried they were about whatever might be happening to Matt and Shiro right now.

* * *

The first stage of Shiro and Matt's second captivity was a shower, cold and rough, under the supervision of a trio of guards. They scrubbed themselves off quickly, shivering in the freezing water, and were then tossed small, grey, scratchy towels so they could dry themselves. Then their prison uniforms were provided - plain, ill-fitting, uncomfortable tunics and trousers in a sickly shade of green. They dressed under the guards' watchful eyes, trying to ignore their mocking comments about how the commander was going to enjoy these new toys.

As they were marched to their holding cell, Shiro noticed Matt seemed troubled by something, sullen and downcast. Unable to ask him what was the matter, he had to settle for trying to make eye contact and hoping that his message of encouragement would get through. After all, this was going according to plan, more or less. Maybe it had been rougher than Matt had expected, though. It was one thing to act nonchalant in the ship when they'd been formulating their plans, but another to actually go through with them. Perhaps Lotor had been too hard on him? Shiro hoped he could keep it together for the sake of their mission.

At last they were shoved into adjoining cells separated by a grid of metal bars. They could still see and hear one another, but they were on either side of the barrier. The guards made sure they were secured, and then walked off laughing with one another. Finally their footsteps receded and the prisoners were left alone - or as alone as one could ever be in a Galra prison. 

Shiro sat down on the narrow metal bench that also served as a cot, but Matt paced his cell, seemingly unwilling or unable to simply settle down and wait out this delay. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked him at last, keeping his voice low in case there was anyone observing them.

"What's wrong?" Matt turned to face him. "I'll tell you what's wrong - everyone in that room got to come except for me! Don't think I didn't notice you creaming all over Keith."

Shiro's face reddened. "Is _that_ what's bothering you? Really?"

"Sure, you get to fuck the guy you've had a crush on for ages, and I get Prince No Lube-tor."

Shiro couldn't help cracking a slight smile at that. "Hey, you were the one who said this plan was going to be soooo hot. I guess you got a little more than you were counting on, huh?"

"No, I got a little _less_ than I was counting on," Matt retorted. "Specifically, one orgasm less!"

Rolling his eyes, Shiro leaned back against the metal wall. "Maybe you can register your complaint with him later."

"Maybe I will," Matt said, crossing his arms. He sighed, sounding frustrated for reasons beyond his current case of blue balls. "How are we supposed to get out of here?"

That was a more serious problem, Shiro had to agree. "They won't keep us in here forever," he said, trying to sound more confident than he really felt. "This is just a holding cell while they're doing... whatever it is they need to do to 'process' us. Eventually they'll take us to where the other prisoners are." He left unsaid that at that point they could try to look for Antok and communicate their plans for escape to him. "It'll be okay," he said instead.

"Okay, so what do we do in the meantime?" Matt asked.

Shiro was mainly trying not to worry about what might be going on with Keith and Lotor while they were separated. He trusted them to carry out their part of the plan, but that didn't mean it wasn't nerve-wracking not to know where they were or how things were proceeding. "Just try to relax. Save your energy."

Matt paced towards the grid that separated them. "You know what would help me relax, after what we've been through?" he said with a smile. "A blowjob." 

Shiro had to laugh. "You're seriously asking for that now? Here?"

"Why not?" Matt shrugged. "Might as well pass the time somehow - like we did all the way to Kerberos, trying to avoid getting caught by my dad. Unless you and your new boyfriend are exclusive," he added with a teasing smile.

"He's not my..." Shiro sighed, rubbing his forehead with his hand. "I don't know what he is."

Matt gave him a more sympathetic glance. "I can tell he likes you. It's painfully obvious. Even back before Kerberos, I could see how he looked at you when he thought you wouldn't notice..."

Shiro turned away, trying to hide his blush and change the subject. "What about you and Lotor - do you think there could be something there?"

With a chuckle, Matt shook his head. "I mean, he's gorgeous, don't get me wrong, even if his bedside manner leaves something to be desired. But I'm here to play the field with as many hot aliens as I can, not get tied down to one. Even if he is super dreamy."

"Tied down?" Shiro teased. "That sounds like more of a request for some bondage games, if you ask me. You should suggest that to him."

"You're having too much fun with this," Matt warned him. "Tone it down, in case they're watching us."

"You're the one who asked for a blowjob two minutes ago," Shiro countered, lying down on the metal bench and resting his head on his arm.

"Fine," said Matt. "Then I guess we'll just wait. Galra prisons are no fun at all." 

* * *

As Toruk had promised, a guard brought Lotor and Keith to the dining room. It was a large, spacious room with a wide window that provided a spectacular view of the ocean that surrounded them. At one end was a long, curving table, at which they were given seats. Keith tried to avoid staring too much, even as other Galra, presumably the higher-ranking guards, began to enter and take seats on either side of them. Some of them gave Keith and Lotor odd looks, but no one asked who they were or why they were there. Perhaps word had already spread around the prison - they probably didn't get a lot of outside visitors and any new arrivals would be a matter of interest. 

Toruk arrived last of all, seating himself at the head of the table. His arrival was evidently some kind of signal, as sentries began serving the food. It wasn't food goo, but it wasn't much higher up the nutritional chain than that. Keith was reminded of the MREs he'd mainly subsisted on in the desert - they'd provide all your caloric needs, but they were by no stretch of the imagination good. Highly processed, suitable for long-term storage, and only vaguely reminiscent of actual food. However, the Galra guards began to scarf it down enthusiastically, so maybe this was just what they were used to.

Lotor picked away at his meal, eating but without much relish, while Keith could barely choke any of it down. "Eat something," Lotor muttered to him. "You'll need the energy." Keith nodded and shoveled a few bites of the bland meal into his mouth. It tasted like reconstituted sawdust with a light sprinkling of gravel for some texture. Trying to wash it down, he took a swig of the drink that sat beside his plate, and wished he hadn't. It was like drinking armpit sweat and prune juice. 

"So," Toruk said, turning his attention to them, "I don't believe you gave us your names, bounty hunters."

Keith was grateful that he had his mouth full so that he couldn't talk. Lotor looked up and, without missing a beat, said, "I'm Rolo and my companion is Nyma." Keith blinked slightly - not just because Lotor had given him a girl's name, but because he wondered whether the Galra might somehow be able to track down their allies based on those names. It was too late, though, he had to go along with Lotor's deception.

Toruk's eyes narrowed momentarily, but he seemed to accept the answer. "Tell me again how you happened to capture a Paladin of Voltron - and one who is by all accounts a fierce warrior."

"He was trying to steal our ship," Lotor explained once more. "I assume they'd been stranded and were attempting to escape so they could return to their comrades."

"His records from his previous imprisonment indicate he received an enhanced prosthetic arm," Toruk noted casually. "Was this device also recovered along with him?" Lotor began to answer once again, but Toruk held up a slender finger to silence him. "I wish to hear about it from your companion," he said, turning his gaze on Keith.

Keith tried to remain calm, and think of what would be the simplest answer, least likely to get them into trouble or catch them in a lie. "He didn't have it on him when we found him," he said, hoping that was the right thing to say.

"No doubt that's why you were able to overcome him so easily," Toruk said. "It seems to have been quite a formidable weapon." 

"I guess," Keith said, wishing he didn't have to talk. He wasn't the smooth speaker that Lotor was, able to come up with lies as easily as breathing. His best bet, he figured, was to say as little as possible in any answers he was required to give, and try not to contradict anything the others had said. 

"How do I know," Toruk demanded, "that you didn't remove the arm and sell it at a swap moon black market? It would likely have fetched a good sum."

"Why do you care so much about the arm?" Keith countered stubbornly. "I already told you, he didn't have it when we captured him. Maybe he'd already broken it, or sold it for spare parts."

"No matter," Toruk said, dropping the subject abruptly, with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Since it seems you didn't care much for the meal, perhaps you'll enjoy the after-dinner entertainment." 

At his command the doors slid open and a group of prisoners were marched in by a pair of guards. Among them were Shiro, Matt, and, to Keith's excitement, Antok, who still wore his familiar mask despite his prisoners' uniform. Being partly of an aquatic heritage, he needed it to aid his breathing in most atmospheres, so presumably the guards had allowed him to keep it for that reason. His size and tail made him obvious among the crowd of other aliens, most of which were from species Keith didn't recognize. Keith would have liked to go over to him at once and tell him they were going to break him out, but obviously he couldn't do that without blowing their cover. Maybe Shiro or Matt had already been able to get word to him. He was glad that Antok's mask concealed his face, so if he recognized Keith and the others he wouldn't give them away with his expression.

The group were herded into the center of the room, in full view of all the seated guards and their guests. Apart from Shiro and Matt, the others seemed to wear expressions ranging from boredom to anticipation, which gave Keith cause for concern. Clearly most of them knew what was about to happen here, and given what little he knew of Toruk's predilections, it was unlikely to be pleasant.

"Among our prisoners," Toruk said to his guests by way of explanation, "we have some of the most hardened criminals the galaxy has to offer. Murderers, rapists, traitors and rebels..." He smirked, leaning back in his seat. "I find it helps if they're allowed to burn off steam now and then." 

With that, he gave a curt nod and gestured to the guards, who prodded their captives in the back with their weapons, urging them to get on with it. Clearly this was a routine they had done many times before. Keith watched in growing concern as Shiro and Matt stood in front of the assembled guards and the warden, waiting for whatever humiliation was about to come next.

"Tonight I think I'll allow a free for all," Toruk said after a long pause. "See that you break in our new prisoners properly."

Keith shot a concerned look at Lotor, whose expression remained calm even though his knuckles were tight against the arms of his chair. Keith saw the tension in him, and how good he was at controlling it, and knew he just had to wait this out, but it was hard when he saw three of the biggest prisoners - a Galra with scars all over his body, a snake-like alien with claws, and one that was huge and tentacled - begin arguing over Shiro.

"Back off," the Galra prisoner snarled at the others, wrapping his arm around Shiro's waist. Shiro stiffened but didn't pull away. "This one's mine - always wanted to fuck one of them Voltron paladins, after all they did to us. Yeah, you hear that?" he growled against Shiro's ear. "I'm gonna make you pay for all the friends of mine your fucking giant robot killed."

"Why should you get all the fun?" the scaled alien hissed, showing a forked tongue. "He's got enough holes for us to share." The tentacled creature gave a rippling gesture that seemed to indicate disagreement - presumably since it could fill every one of Shiro's holes at once, leaving none left over for the others. Evidently Shiro was a desirable commodity, whether for revenge or prestige, among the prisoners.

They continued to squabble as other prisoners paired off, seemingly eager to get down to business, or at least get it over with more quickly. Keith was a little relieved to see that Antok had gravitated towards Matt, easily fending off the advances of several others. Matt advanced on him as well, and whispered a few words that Keith couldn't make out. He could, however, see Antok give an almost imperceptible nod before scooping Matt up effortlessly, gripping his ass in one large hand. The smaller man was easy for him to move around, and he didn't struggle or resist when Antok wrapped his other hand around his cock, stroking it into stiffness. Honestly, by the rapturous look on Matt's face, he was enjoying it, Keith thought, wondering whether he ought to pretend to be more distraught.

Shiro's dismay, on the other hand, was evident. He kept his mouth closed, but Keith could see how tightly he was gritting his teeth, how he tensed up when one or another of the prisoners groped him, tearing at his prisoners' uniform. Keith kept reminding himself that they had all agreed to this knowing what could happen - that Shiro had likely been through this, or similar experiences, before, and had survived - but it still made him so angry he had to bite his tongue to keep from crying out in rage. To have to watch Shiro suffer seemed even worse than enduring the punishment himself. 

Having seemingly resolved their dispute, the three prisoners surrounded Shiro, pinning him down on the floor. The Galra who had initially laid claim to him took up a position between his legs, hauling them open, while the serpent-like being grabbed his arm and shoulder with his claws, spread-eagling him. Shiro struggled but didn't break free - whether because he couldn't, or because he was simply putting on a good show, Keith couldn't be sure. The third alien wrapped its tentacles around him, twisting and embracing him with their long, sinuous lengths. One curled around his throat, snaking its way into his mouth, while another twined around his waist and made its way down to his cock. Shiro's groan was muffled by the thick length of fleshy tentacle in his mouth. The Galra prisoner grinned, showing sharp teeth, and drove his dick into Shiro's ass, seeming to relish the pain it caused his victim.

The assembled audience cheered and hooted at the sordid performance before them, but Keith had to look away for a moment, unable to witness Shiro's violation. Toruk noticed his averted eyes, and leaned over in his direction. "Are you not enjoying the view? Perhaps you need to switch seats in order to see better," he inquired solicitously. 

"It's fine," Keith said with a strained voice. He tried to keep his composure, knowing that Lotor was somehow managing not to blow their cover. If Lotor could do it, so could he. He just had to stay calm and wait for it to be over. He tried looking out the window, but couldn't stand not knowing what was happening - the sounds were worse if he didn't know who or what they were coming from. Instead he focused his attention back on Matt and Antok, as that was easier to watch. 

Antok had Matt's legs clasped firmly in his grip, one in each hand, and held him facing away from him, as though he was presenting him to their captors like a treasure on display. Matt was utterly exposed, his cock hard and face flushed red with a mix of embarrassment and arousal. He leaned back against Antok's chest, one arm stretching back to grasp the back of his neck so that he could hold on somehow. Antok's tail swished from side to side, a sign that Keith recognized as a signal of nervous tension, but he seemed otherwise composed and in control as he carefully guided Matt down onto his waiting cock. Matt moaned as he was slowly impaled on the thick shaft, his ass being almost tenderly forced open by Antok's steady lowering of his body. He held him there for a moment, so that Matt could get used to the sensation, before beginning, just as slowly, to lift him again. Matt whimpered at the treatment, his head lolling back against Antok's shoulder, eyes half-closed in something like bliss. Keith felt like an intruder watching them, like he was witnessing something so personal and intense that he felt dirty for getting turned on at the sight. He squirmed in his seat, averting his eyes.

Lotor kept giving Keith sidelong glances, like he was concerned about his ability to keep silent, or maybe trying to warn him of something. If he was, Keith wasn't sure what it might be, other than to keep his mouth closed. The scene unfolding in front of them continued to shock him - everywhere he looked more prisoners were rutting with one another like animals in front of the amused guards. He heard a stifled cry and risked looking back at Shiro, unable to keep from checking whether he was all right. The Galra who was fucking his ass had just pulled out, and was now jerking himself with harsh strokes, finishing himself off so that he sprayed Shiro's stomach, and the tattered remains of his uniform, with his come. The cry must have been Shiro's moan of relief - or distress - at being emptied out so suddenly, muffled by the tentacle still probing his mouth. He took the Galra's spattered wad without complaint, as if he barely noticed it. Maybe having it smeared across his stomach was preferable to having it up his ass.

However, he didn't have long to wait before the snake-like alien shifted to take up the position between his legs, drawing his cock out. To Keith's dismay it was scaled like the rest of his body, which he could imagine might feel smooth enough going in, but agonizing coming out. He bit his tongue as the prisoner pushed his way into Shiro. "So stretched out already," he said with a hiss. "I should have gone first. At least you aren't filled with his filthy come, though."

Shiro whimpered with each stroke, and the tentacled alien seemed to take the opportunity to slide his limb even further into Shiro's mouth, making him choke and gag as it pressed into his throat. Keith could only guess what he must be feeling. Was he biding his time, waiting for the torment to be over, or was he angry that this had been allowed to get so out of hand? Even if he'd agreed to the mission, surely he hadn't been expecting this... or had he? Keith knew he'd suffered under the Galra before, so maybe this wasn't anything new to him. Maybe he and Matt had known exactly what they'd be subjected to, and had agreed to it anyway, in order to try and save Antok, and prevent the Blade's secrets from being revealed. Keith didn't know how he could ever repay them - assuming they made it out of here at all.

Although it seemed, from what he could see, like Matt was having an easier time of it than Shiro. He wasn't bothering to try and stifle his groans as Antok continued to steadily ream him, rocking his hips in a slow, almost leisurely rhythm. When it seemed like he couldn't bear it any longer, Matt reached down and grasped his own cock, stroking it frantically. He clung to Antok with his other hand, as though he was holding on for dear life. 

"You should have let him come," Keith muttered to Lotor, who nodded wordlessly, his gaze fixed on the pair. If he was jealous, or concerned, or just anxious to have this entire thing over with, Keith wasn't sure, but he could tell the prince was aroused. Lotor shifted in his chair, crossing his legs to avoid being betrayed by his erection, but Keith wasn't fooled. Maybe, like him, Lotor felt ambivalent about the scene before him - unsettled at how it made him feel, confronting things about himself he'd rather not dwell on, knowing this was unavoidable but hating that it had to happen to their friends.

They both couldn't tear their eyes away as Matt finally came with a ragged cry, spilling his load all over his hand and dripping down onto the floor. Antok gave a few more hard thrusts and shuddered himself, hips jerking hard, managing somehow to stay standing and keep from dropping Matt in the process. When he was finally done he heaved Matt upwards, drawing him carefully off his now-softening dick, and let him slump to the ground, where he lay trembling and gasping for breath, clearly utterly wrecked by the way he'd just been used as a Galra fuck-toy in front of everyone. Some of the assembled guards commented on his orgasm, calling him a slut - maybe they hadn't expected him to enjoy it - or noticing with an apparent mix of amusement and disgust how much of Antok's come was oozing out of his ass, but most turned their attention to other, more interesting parts of the show. 

Shiro's trio were still going, taking turns mocking him, tearing away at the shreds of his remaining clothing to expose him further, slapping him or scratching his skin so they left red claw marks behind. The scaled alien continued fucking him roughly, and although Keith could tell by his reddened and contorted face that he was in pain, Shiro remained stoic, other than the occasional whine of discomfort - although the tentacle in his mouth no doubt stopped some of his cries. Finally, with a roar of satisfaction, the alien buried his claws deep in Shiro's hips and his cock deep in his ass, pumping him full of come. Keith almost gasped when he pulled out, thinking for a moment that Shiro was bleeding, but by the pinkish-red shade of the droplets still oozing from the alien's dick, that was just the colour of his semen.

Almost as soon as he was emptied out, the tentacled being slid its way into the vacant spot between his splayed thighs. It had to withdraw one of its appendages from his mouth in order to do so, and Shiro gasped for air. That meant that when it slid its two longest tentacles into his gaping ass, Shiro's scream wasn't muffled by anything. Keith almost jumped out of his seat but Lotor grabbed his arm, keeping him still. He sat there, unable to focus on anything except the way Shiro's ass was being stretched still wider, the sheer length of the tentacles as more and more of them disappeared into Shiro's body, the way his stomach began bulging obscenely. Shiro's cock, which had softened during his previous violation, was somehow, incredibly, stiffening again, and he writhed, struggling against the hands that gripped him. The creature's tentacles rippled, pulsating all along their length, and Shiro gave a guttural moan in response. "Stop," he gasped, his voice hoarse. 

Keith couldn't take it anymore. He tore his arm out of Lotor's grip and stood up. "Let him go!" he shouted, causing all the guards to turn and stare at him as though he'd gone crazy. Keith didn't care - he vaulted over the table, getting to Shiro's side in a matter of seconds. He didn't have his knife with him, or all of the aliens on Shiro would have been dead. Instead, he tried to pull them off him with his bare hands. His attack took them by surprise and he managed to take out the snake-like one with a kick to the face before the others could respond. 

Lotor sat motionless, stunned for a moment, before going over the table after him. Keith had clearly thrown their original plan out the window, and pretending not to be involved wouldn't fool anyone. Chaos erupted in the room as the prisoners became aware of the brawl that was beginning, and some seemed perfectly willing to join in, given the opportunity to punch a guard, or one of their fellow captives. Matt broke out of his post-orgasm daze long enough to roll under a table and avoid being trampled in the stampede as the guards fumbled for their weapons and tried to regain control, while Antok leapt between two guards, kicking one in the side of the head and evading them for the moment, his tail whipping from side to side as he skidded across the floor to a halt. Several other guards hesitated for a moment, eyeing him as though they didn't quite want to engage with him, which was understandable. 

Lotor grabbed the Galra pinning Shiro's arm down and threw him aside like a rag doll, but then was suddenly wracked with pain radiating out from a point on his back. He staggered and fell to his knees, only to see Toruk standing over him with a slender rod in his hand, its tip sparking with violet energy. "Seize these ones," the commander ordered, "and get the rest of the prisoners out of here! Lock down the entire facility!" The guards and sentries hurried to obey, grabbing captives where they could, stunning them into submission or clasping restraints on them when possible. One of the guards scrambled to his feet, helmet askew, and raced over to a panel by the door, triggering an alarm that began to blare. Some prisoners, seeming to recognize that as the signal that the fun was over, submitted more or less willingly and were marched swiftly out of the room, while others put up more of a fight. 

Keith whipped his head around as he heard Lotor drop, but didn't stop his efforts to free Shiro. Punching the tentacled creature was like hitting jello, though, and seemed to have next to no effect on it. He settled instead for trying to grapple with it, dragging it away from Shiro with a wet, squelching sound. Before he could try to help Shiro up, though, he was struck by a blow from the same weapon that had felled Lotor. It felt like every muscle in his body was clenching and on fire at the same time, and he cried out, wracked with pain. A sentry grabbed him by the arms, which was all that kept him from falling to the ground, while others seized Shiro and Lotor, hauling them to their feet. 

"So," Toruk said, pacing in front of them, holding the pain wand at the ready, its point crackling menacingly. "Not actually bounty hunters, then." Most of the other prisoners had been restrained or removed from the chamber, although some - including Antok - were still being subdued by the guards. As the last ones hurried out of the room, the door slid shut behind them, leaving those remaining behind trapped. 

"I suspected as much," Toruk continued. He pressed a button at the handle of the rod, and the purple energy leapt from its tip to send a wave of agony through the captives, although it didn't seem to have any effect on the mechanical sentries that held them. "Tell me who you are," he demanded when the device's energy had dissipated, clasping his hands behind his back with the wand still clenched in his fist. 

Keith set his jaw stubbornly, while Lotor just glared angrily at the warden. Shiro was still too shattered to even be annoyed - he just looked exhausted and miserable, like it had all been for nothing. Keith realized then that Shiro, even in the depths of his pain, had been trying to give him a signal - saying "stop" to mean it was all right. He had been too overcome with anger to recognize it for what it was. The alarm's siren was still screeching, and three guards had finally managed to grapple Antok, although he was still struggling. Keith felt sick - his own rashness and anger, his inability to watch Shiro be tortured, might have cost them this entire mission. Kolivan would be disappointed in him, as would Allura. Would the others come to rescue them, he wondered? What else would go wrong because of him? He only had one hope left... he had no idea where Matt had gotten to in all of the commotion, and Toruk seemed to have forgotten him entirely.

"Are you spies? Other paladins of Voltron?" Toruk eyed each of them in turn as he walked back and forth before them. "Believe me, you _will_ talk - one way or another." He turned on his heel, grinning unpleasantly. "We can continue doing this the hard way if you prefer." He produced the wand again, pressing its tip to Shiro's chest. "Since you seem to value this one so highly, we can start with him." 

In that moment Keith wanted to break - wanted to tell him everything, if it would stop him from hurting Shiro. But that would only be compounding his mistake. He kept silent with great effort, closing his eyes, feeling tears seep out from beneath his eyelids despite his best efforts. But instead of a scream from Shiro, all he heard was a strangled grunt. He opened his eyes and saw that Toruk had dropped to the floor, his body wreathed in the purple energy from his wand. He convulsed two or three times, then fell still - unconscious, Keith thought. Probably unconscious, anyway. He didn't feel like checking.

A helmeted guard, the one who had been working frantically over at the control panel, was standing behind him, and it took Keith a moment to realize that he was far too small to be Galra. Matt pushed up the helmet's visor and grinned, shrugging in a guard's jacket and pants that were much too big for him. "I hate villains who won't shut up," he said. "Now let's get out of here - besides reversing the energy flow on that wand thing, I sealed the doors, disabled all the sentries - which should give the rest of the prisoners more of a fighting chance, if they want to break out of here - and signaled for the ship to come pick us up. You can thank me later," he added, with a wink that was partly directed at Lotor, but maybe a little at Antok as well. 

They didn't need any further encouragement - with the sentries no longer a threat, the three remaining guards were quickly overcome and restrained. While Shiro scrounged around for a guard's pants and a jacket he could wear, Antok picked up one of the heavy metal chairs and smashed the huge window at the far end of the room with it, letting in a brisk breeze from off the ocean that whipped their hair around. It was sunset, and the sky was a vibrant blend of orange and purple. 

Keith took a step closer to Shiro, hesitating only a moment before taking his hand. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I should have trusted you when you said you could handle it. I almost ruined everything."

Shiro gave a faint smile, shaking his head. "Keith... caring for your friends isn't wrong. I'd worry more if you were able to shut off the part of you that wants to protect and help people. That's part of what I lo- like about you," he said. Was he blushing, or was it the rose-coloured light from the setting sun?

"Friends?" Keith asked. He knew the others were watching, and that there were probably a million more appropriate situations to do this in, but he couldn't help himself. "Is that all we are?"

In answer, Shiro pulled him close, giving him a long, passionate kiss. Keith embraced him tightly as he kissed back, knowing that Shiro must be hurting and trying to be gentle but still wanting to hold onto him for dear life. 

"Come on," Matt told them after a moment, smiling. "Ride's here. Let's fly off into the sunset, it's nice and dramatic." The ship flew up to meet them, hovering just outside the shattered window, and together they clambered on board. Rescuing one person might not be the same as saving an entire planet, Keith thought, but that didn't mean it wasn't worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying artwork by sublucat!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
